


I AM

by hanareader



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Nen, Dark, M/M, Massacre, Science Fiction, Space AU, Space Pirates, Stockholm Syndrome, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanareader/pseuds/hanareader
Summary: Missionaries land their ship on the abandoned planet, Ryuusegai.Chrollo has waited years for this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated but the title of this fic was inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUrNujEfmOA) by Ken Arai. I know there's no lyrics but I really love this song, maybe you will too~

Ryuusegai, 2096.

He had found himself another book today. A magazine, he thinks. The pages were worn worse than all the other books he found but he had flipped through each page delicately to find if one was still intact. There was. It was a picture, a shiny laminated picture of a motherly woman wearing the latest summer styles, the clothes loose and billowy around her maternal frame, not at all like the waif models he was used to. But he liked it, he liked this picture enough and wanted to keep it for himself. It was special than all the rest because this image still managed to maintain its color.

He hadn’t seen the color white in his lifetime. Even the corners of people’s eyes here on Ryuusegai hardened under the hot sun, while their teeth grayed due to their diet. Only the bleached bones of dead bodies became white, the color of death, that and the mushrooms that they collected but made sure not to eat too much of them before they ended up as bones as well. White death mushrooms, it was conveniently called.

Chrollo thought that it was a nice color, a clean color, a pure one in a world full of trash.

Ryuusegai was one of the three slum planets in the Xorbian system, the other two being the unfortunate middle worlds of a gruesome war years ago. The two ex-productive planets happened to be caught between a gravitational orbit and suffered years of meteorite showers – debris of ships and weaponry that scarred their Earths permanently. Their atmospheric system collapsed. One of their major ecosystems was destroyed thanks to the cross-fire. Both planets have been classified as uninhabitable. Ryuusegai was the first to be named as such, exactly 70 years ago, after its inhabitants had finished all its natural resources. Its people were the ones left behind, the ones who couldn’t afford to enter the first world ship.

But Chrollo wasn’t upset about that. He had been born and lived here all his life, he didn’t know any better. The people were good here. In a world full of trash, people were kind to each other. The citizens who were left behind managed to fight and survive, living off of the only fungi that grew in the worst garbage compost, and thrived despite the polluted green clouds that dampened out the sun. Their sole vegetable diet was occasionally supplemented by the crawlers and critters that thrived in the trash, for protein. They drank the acid rain that would fall sporadically. His people were hardy, adept, and quick, enough to figure out their new world order, enough to produce another generation, enough to survive in these conditions for decades. Chrollo loved it here.

He loved exploring. The leftovers of technology remained here like relics of both the past and future. Broken parts and ships were spread throughout the planet, desperate attempts by the few engineers left behind on building an escape. But there was no fuel. There was no way to escape. The only way to exit the atmosphere was to join the Confederate military, even if that meant that you would eventually find your way back here. Their job was to trail the few missionaries that have made their post in Ryuusegai, to “help” what was left of its citizens and to teach their new Earthseed religion. But Chrollo was not interested in being converted to Xorbianism, much less in being subject to the Congress. He was however curious about the outer space, he wanted to see what was out there.

He wanted to have it.

…

The missionaries come back every 2.3 spin years. He timed it himself. It was quite difficult to do when the pollution blocked their sun and there was no way to determine night or day. But Chrollo enjoyed the challenge.

He would watch their habits everyday as they stationed at Ryuusegai’s community center, an old decrepit building established 50 years ago by the Congress. It was the only structure in a world of rotting society. The missionaries were expected to stay there if they wanted to sleep like the locals for the night, instead of returning to their ships for bed. It was an unspoken rule among Ryuusegai citizens to save the rooms for their guests and to keep it clean, the rooms in the center were the only maintained spaces on their earth.

They were staying for a week.

The missionaries would usually enter the atmosphere and stay for a few spin days, always leaving with one or two citizens that wished to convert. They would leave and then return the next spin cycle to repeat the process. The training to become Confederate was quick. Every Confederate officer had to pass a few behavioral tests, satisfy certain health and physical requirements and then they would be assigned designated firearms. The only reason why most Ryuusegai citizens never make the cut was the poor health growing up here, where it was difficult to meet the weight requirements to join the military. The few that do were either older of the time before the planet’s devastation, or ate questionable things… that helped them gain the weight and leave.

But Chrollo didn’t judge them of that. He didn’t care. All he cared about was that every Confederate officer now carried firearms. Two - one in their hands, and one at their side. Chrollo knew all the shifts of the same officers, he knew the times the missionaries scheduled their sermons, and of course, the ‘eat’.

In Ryuusegai, a world with little luxuries and even fewer necessities, the eat was a popular conversion method. The mission would host a big feast and invite citizens who were tired of eating deathly mushrooms and trash and it worked. It was effective in showing the greatness of the Intergalactic Confederacy, how great the world ship was out there, how bountiful the universe was compared to their slum home. His people would have dreams about it. Kids would play and pretend to join the military one day; the adults would pray to enter its heavenly gates. But to Chrollo it was just scraps compared to the real meal. The real power was in entering and leaving the atmosphere again, no amount of medicine or curious trinkets, exotic fruits or foreign technologies could ever amount to that luxury. Unlike the officers, the missionaries didn’t have to stay. While Chrollo couldn’t leave.

He wanted to change that.

After erasing his presence from his post, he dropped from his perch. Chrollo was hidden between a trash stack 40 paces away from the ceremonial tent, after having observed the third sermon of the day from his distance. Within blinks, one of his spiders approached him.

“Fei.”

“Danchou.”

He didn’t know why they called him that but they did. He didn’t bother correcting them. “Anything?”

“Nothing.” Fei sounded mournful.

Chrollo smiled at the upset disappointment in his voice. “Well, of course.”

“But you were right. They did bring the soil.”

He hummed thoughtfully.

“They brought the fertilizer. They really think they can fix the land in effort to promote good will. They want to make people happy and love their god’s power in nature.”

Chrollo blinked blankly at all the trash all around him.

“They plan to give away dirt to anybody who signs.” That interested him.

He turned curiously towards his subordinate. “How much?”

“Two big bags. Each qualify for more, if you can carry.”

Chrollo thought about it for a moment. “Hmm. That will be enough. Make sure Uvo and Franklin sign up first, they will want to make a show of them since they already meet the weight requirements.”

“Easy.”

“Machi and Paku will be at the designated points Koltopi assigned while you secure their exit. I want you to follow them. I want you to make sure they never get back to their ship.”

Under his bandana, Chrollo was sure he was smiling. “Done.”

“Nobunaga and Phinks will help you.” Fei nodded.

“And you?” his spider asked, curious.

Chrollo lightened.

He had been planning this for a long time. “I will be with Shal,” he assured. “I will make sure that he gets everything he needs.”

…

The eat began every third spin day. Starting at exactly .6 o’clock. It would last for only that time so if you wanted food you had to get there early. The majority of Ryuusegai’s citizens nearest to the community center would make their way over at that time, at least those that weren’t banned, drugged and high off of white death, or dying.

All were welcome.

“Chrollo!”

At the sound of his name, he turned with a good-natured friendly face. “Maya.” He remembered his friend.

The woman before him was overjoyed to hear it, more joyous in him being here. She prattled greetings and blessings and blanketed compliments in excess, to which Chrollo didn’t mind.

“Your idea was beautiful, they loved it! They want to start the rehabilitation process immediately.”

The idea that the earth could ever sustain life again was impossible to him, it was stupid. The earth was dead. Even foreign soil couldn’t save it any more, no matter how nutrient dense and rich with organic material it was, the soil would die the moment it was exposed to the air here. Even the most manufactured conditions left it barren. The Confederate however were probably curious at the time gap of 70 spin years and wanted to see if it was possible. If Ryuusegai managed to be productive it would be a good investment for them; Chrollo didn’t mind the idea, it would be good for his home planet too. But he knew it would never work.

Yet Chrollo smiled. “I heard.”

She was serious, her voice insistent and adamant. “I will pray for you. I know it will work. I wish you to see green one day; that way you and your people won’t go hungry.”

“I will,” Chrollo promised.

Maya perked at his response. “Why don’t you join? They would love you there. With the way you think they would make you a leader already, I know it, they would make you pilot in a heartbeat.” His friend was encouraging.

Chrollo enjoyed to hear it. “I would like that,” he said warmly.

Chrollo closed his eyes and smiled to himself at the thought.

“But?”

“But, I have a better idea,” he said knowingly, his voice tinged with amusement. He counted down from ten. He could already see it. Things were going to change. All it took was a little patience and they gave the tools for him; all he had to do was take what he’d been given, and make it of use.

This time when he looked at her it was genuine. His eyes were warm and bright.

“Thank you; Maya.”

…

Before the community center exploded, he ended his friend’s life with a small pen he found, as a gift to her. She would never see it. She had blinked in the time that he moved, so fast she didn’t get to see the explosion happening. He stabbed her in the open vein of her neck, her blood stemmed by the blunt object, switching hands to strike at her nape. She went down quick. Chrollo dropped her body as soon as he had caught it before moving on to the next thing on the list.

Before the officers could learn who to shoot at, he needed to steal their weapons.

With the chaos of the explosion happening the bodyguards didn’t see him coming. They thought he was running from the blast. They hesitated opening fire on their own people, while he had none in taking what was his. He didn’t want to kill them but he did want their weapons, and it was easy to achieve both so long as they had no understanding of what was happening. It was easy picking. The officers did not suspect him, the golden boy of the re-fertilizing operation. Him and Feitan and Nobu and Phinks worked quick, while Shal used the missionaries own online network to set off the rest.

Ryuusegai hadn’t seen so much action in _decades_.

…

His people weren’t mad. They were ecstatic.

“!!”

The framework of the roof groaned as if it was trembling with excitement. Aftershocks of the explosions shook the center, blossoming cracks like spreading roots. The roof began to collapse, large chunks of the ceiling crashing down like thunder. Some people stood watching, some people managed to move quickly out of the way while others couldn’t. The only structure in the entire planet was falling.

Chrollo was absolutely riveted.

The fall was the catalyst. Given the chance to wreck havoc was good for them for once, Ryuusegai needed it. He didn’t have to do anything. His own people served as distraction themselves, enough for him to stand by on the side and watch, enough to signal to Shalnark to cut the explosives. They watched as citizens took the opportunity to raid the eat, taking as much food as they could in the chaos, fighting over the leftovers. Chrollo loved it. Somebody shoved past him to get at the goods, brushing his shoulder roughly, making him blink at all the motion.

Ryuusegai was so bright and colorful, he almost didn’t want to leave.

But he didn’t have the luxury to enjoy the chaos, at Machi’s signal he needed to make his move. Chrollo moved on to the next, leading his spiders out of the center. There was screaming, people fighting and dying, things were moving so fast and alive. But his spider had a mission to accomplish within a time limit, they had to go.

He needed to get to the ship before the missionaries realized the bombs were only a distraction; he needed to beat them to their vehicle before they could make their retreat. Chrollo and his spiders were going to hijack their ship to get off this planet, once and for all-

…

The real race began. Whoever reached the ship first got to leave. Where most of the citizens were running towards the food Chrollo knew where the real treasure was. He didn’t look back, he only looked forward.

Almost as if they knew he was coming, the missionaries started running.

Chrollo watched as the missionaries weaved between the stacks, not nearly as experienced in traversing their slum home as them. They were quickly ushered by a few officers towards their ship. Chrollo was not surprised. He watched them move and motioned to Shalnark until his spider came forward.

“What do you suggest?”

“I planted a few bags on the way to the ship, I can set them off from here,” he said cheerfully.

Chrollo thought about it for a moment.

“Hmm, no. I don’t want to use them until a last resort. We’ll catch up to them on foot. Should the missionaries ever recover their ship I want you to set off all the explosives we have. If we destabilize their take off it’ll buy us more time.”

“Okay, Danchou~”

“Shoot as soon as you’re in range to scatter them. Preferably make sure they don’t run even closer to their ship. If they shoot back, don’t hesitate.”

“What do you want us to do once we’ve caught them?” Machi asked.

Chrollo took a moment to stare at her.

He didn’t even need to think about it. He quickly turned away. “Whatever you think is best. Kill them, I don’t want them alive long enough to contact for help.”

…

“Oi, Chrollo!”

“Yo, Chrollo!”

If this was a massacre, he didn’t know what that was. What that word meant. People on Ryuusegai die every day, this was nothing special.

They chased them.

A few citizens must have figured out his plan and were calling out to him and cheering him on. He didn’t mind. He was going to get what he wanted anyway, and didn’t mind being a source of entertainment for them.

When he caught up to one, he didn't hesitate. This was their chance. He gutted their youngest follower, a pretty girl who was visiting his planet for the first time, lifting and shoving her body roughly against a wall. He twisted the knife in her gut until she quickly fell limp, and felt something squelch and wet his hand. He would make this final opportunity count. If he didn't go wild now they would never get this opportunity again.

He would be grateful for what he had been given and take all of what was offered.

On the opposite side of him, Machi struggled with a guard. The man overpowered her. He was choking her down, hands tight around her neck. She was too far away for him to help, and he could see her deeply frown in concentration. She struggled and scratched and raked her nails against the guy's face until she finally got purchase. She twisted her opponent over, flipping the man in a headlock between her legs, slamming his head to the ground with a desperate shout.

This was their one chance to get off their planet... this was a fight to the death, that's the way he taught his spiders. Next to him, Feitan broke the arms of a man on his knees, giving a resounding _crack_. The man fainted and pissed himself. Chrollo blinked. Looks like it wasn’t much of a race at all.

“I think that’s most of them boss!” Phinks called out to him.

“Clear here!” Shizuku reported.

Chrollo closed his eyes.

“Any stragglers need to be found before we take off. Go. We leave in ten clicks. Take all of it, take whatever they have.”

…

When they finished, Chrollo had his spiders remove them of their gear, especially their satellite devices. He would need those. The Congress were sure to be notified of their take off, and he wanted to exit the atmosphere smoothly. He kept the main preacher’s phone in his pocket next to his Benz knife, Chrollo was sure he would figure out how to use it when the time came.

For now, he was the first to enter the spacecraft.

The interior was even better than he imagined, even better than what he read in a book. It was beautiful. He was fascinated by all the hard angles and shiny metal surfaces, by the numerous controls standing at his disposal. There was a thick glass screen before him, able to see down onto his home from his windshield, from his point of view he was taller than the stacks, he could see some Ryuusegai citizens waving, some of them still fighting over the scraps from the explosion. He could see so much. He could see the horizon. The world was at his fingertips. Chrollo also greatly enjoyed the plushness of the pilot’s chair, one of the softest things he had ever felt in his life.

The troupe were all huddled around him, also impressed by all the cool things they were seeing.

“Do you even know how to fly this thing?”

A loud _slap_ resounded and Nobunaga yelped.

“Danchou knows everything.” Machi said seriously.

“I read it in a book once. I always wanted to try it myself,” he said peeking curiously around at the controls and absorbing them with his eyes. The chair rests melded softly under his fingertips.

Pakunoda nodded in understanding and pointed out for him. “The controls are here, it says if you switch these buttons the ship with self-direct itself.”

Chrollo brightened and smiled at her. “Thank you, Paku.”

“Where’s the bathroom?!” Uvo stomped off to search.

“What’s a bathroom?...” Shizuku followed.

“What is this?” Feitan said, yanking at a leather strap and nearly tearing it off under his strength.

Shalnark came closer to investigate. “I think that’s a seat belt... I read somewhere that it’s used to strap yourself into your seat for safety.”

“Who needs that?” Feitan said as he tore the whole strap off altogether. Feitan blinked at the ragged material in his hand. Phinks stared.

“I think you broke it.”

“Oooh, I’m telling.”

“Fei, Shal, Phinks.” Machi ordered.

Feitan narrowed his eyes at her scolding tone.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

Before she could respond back, Chrollo spoke in a deep voice. “Let them, Machi.”

She turned to look at him. “Danchou.”

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had in my life… the most fun we’ve ever had in all our lives,” Chrollo smiled brightly. He was so happy. He marveled in reverence at the steering wheel before him, gleaming brightly like the cleanest metal. It was so shiny it was white, pure blinding white. He watched as his hands turned over the cold metal, running along its frame to settle into grip, like a real pilot. He turned to his closest family, grinning boyishly. “How do I look?” his eyes gleamed with mirth and mischievousness.

“Ah, Danchou…” Phinks laughed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head, blushing. Nobunaga rubbed his nose and looked away, bright red in the face. But they were all smiling, all of them were smiling.

Paku’s voice was soft. “You look perfect,” she said.

And Chrollo _glowed_.

…

It was time for takeoff.

The Spider had been waiting for this moment for years. To leave his planet. To enter new ones. To explore the universe.

When the time came to go, he did the countdown himself.

“3… 2…”

 _… ‘one’,_ he said softly.

The spaceship came to life.

…

They seemed to trudge through the thickness of the atmosphere for hours, their ship rumbled and toiled. Then, suddenly – break – it was light. Their ship made it over the cusp of the atmospheric horizon.

Suddenly, Chrollo was weightless in his seat. The further up they flew, the harder it was working against gravity until his whole world changed and he left the old one for a new one. He was free. He settled back into his seat, flexing his fingers around the steering wheel more firmly. The twin red suns of their solar system twinkled in his periphery like gems, backlighting their approach. Everything awashed in light. Chrollo thought that he had never seen a color that red before, hidden by their pollution, their own suns were the most beautiful color of all-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic surprisingly stands alone well as a one shot though I had planned to write Kurapika in too. Though I imagine you guys can already guess what's going to happen next lol Chrollo and his crew about to traverse the universe before they happen upon planet Lukso...
> 
> Chrollo is probably 18 at the start of this fic, so he's very young. Goes for the rest of the Troupe too, they're much younger here.
> 
> (And yes, if you must know, they EAT spiders, I couldn't resist the irony XD)


	2. Chapter 2

After their first heist, they got better at stealing. Chrollo and his spiders found a second ship. The military vehicle for the Intergalactic Navy had superior specs, a walled defense system, unchallenged speed and most importantly, weapons. The interior was built with a custom computer AI and was fitted to fly at warp-speed. This meant that they could travel to other parts of the universe faster than light, they weren’t constrained by staying within the same solar system. Chrollo desired that. He learned so much about Congressional technology, he learned so much more than he could have ever known back home. Chrollo wanted to have that ship for himself, and he and his spiders fought to get it, eventually ending up on the Congressional Navy’s hitlist.

He had left their pursuers by crashing them into a nearby asteroid ring, succeeding from an impact himself by only a few meters. The wreckage of the distinct white-and-blue police ships floated quietly in space. He and his spiders left the debris behind, to be a part of space forever.

They were soon a target for bounty hunters across the galaxy, a thing of legend. People talked about how they were from Ryuusegai, about their origins. They were the news of the galaxy. According to the intergalactic message boards, people talked about how they stole their first ship, the Mission’s S.S. Maria. Chrollo didn’t mind. He was so interested in the things he was seeing that he didn’t mind being a point of interest in return.

They caught the attention of one bounty hunter by the name of Hisoka. The man had initially hunted them down, but when Fei threatened him at point of torture he finally spoke. He admitted his true interests and that he wanted to join them. Without any reason to refuse, Chrollo let him and welcomed him to his family; he picked up his first spider from outer space.

After that, Chrollo wanted to see it all, he wanted to see the whole star system. He wanted to travel the universe like the adventurers in his stories. With the police on their trail they made the best of what they were given and took everything that was offered. Chrollo and his spiders soared across space, like it was theirs all along.

…

The third planet he visited was 90% aquatic. There was no land, only water and sheets of ice. Chrollo had never seen such a big body of water in his life, he had never experienced a place that wasn’t hot, but cold. It was his first time seeing the ocean. When he kneeled down to scoop some water in his hands the liquid was clear, cool, falling between his fingers and revitalizing against his skin. It tasted almost sweet like saccharine with a curious mix of light minerals and metals. It was clean. Chrollo and his spiders took the day to enjoy diving into the cool lake, the ice glowing a phosphorous blue below the water’s surface. The ice structure underneath was uniquely shaped by this planet’s ocean currents, or more possibly the ice was somehow organic in nature like coral.

It was an underwater city of blues and greens and pink at the tip of the iceberg like a star. Chrollo dubbed it himself, a second Atlantis.

They would visit many planets since then.

Each one was special to him. Precious. They were important, he loved exploring. The next planet was only better than the last and there was so much space available at his fingertips, it was almost too much for him to see. Too much space available.

Chrollo thought as he looked out and watched the stars from behind his screen, that space was surprisingly… empty. Even with the ability for interstellar travel, it was so vast it was empty; he didn’t understand it. He didn’t know how he could feel disappointed in that fact, no matter how many colorful planets they landed on, something of the number bored him. His spiders did their best to interest him into the next one and divert his attention.

Chrollo let them drag him away from his thoughts.

…

Spin years passed and his spiders became known for trophy hunting.

That was what the Congress called it. The predominant species of each planet they landed on died within a few spin cycles after their arrival: non-intelligent, herd species that weren’t protected under the Union. The Congress labelled his Troupe as an infection, that’s what they were understood and feared for; they were claimed as a blight against the universe, something from the past that should have been wiped out.

Chrollo didn’t mind the vitriol with which were used to describe him and his spiders, he tuned them out. The only thing that mattered was that he was getting what he wanted. He and his spiders got the life they’ve always dreamed of.

They eventually tired of the jester they picked up and the Troupe made the unanimous decision to drop him off on one of the luxury planets within the Xorbian system. It was for the best. Chrollo liked Hisoka but he was more alien than Chrollo had thought, despite the fact that he was quite helpful and knowledgeable about space and the technology they had not grown up with. Besides, they left him on a peaceful place – if a little boring – known for its fine weather, people usually frequent the planet as a retirement home.

After disbanding his spider, Chrollo ordered himself to look forward and move on. He would miss Hisoka. Regardless of his origins the man was like family to him. But it was a unanimous vote against him and Chrollo had to capitulate to his spider. With those thoughts, he rejoined his family onto the next one.

…

“Yo, Boss!”

Chrollo turned to face his associate. He blinked.

Phinks went sheepish at the blank look.

“I mean take a look at this,” he said, pointing at the screen. His spider’s eyes were averted waiting for his attention.

Chrollo left his seat to take a closer look. His boots clicked against reflective flooring. Usually his spiders had no trouble with what they needed to do, they very rarely asked for his input on things. After years of experience across the galaxy, they were good at what they did and needed little help. Chrollo circled their control center, curious at what Phinks was looking at, and the way his spider bowed and hid his face from him. It’s not like he did anything wrong, their computer AI presented a perfect hologram of their next target.

“What is it?”

“Well…”

Chrollo was patient. He blinked at him, waiting.

“Our next targets are located in Lukso Province of the Xota District. But…” he gestured wild movements to the hologram as if that would speak for him.

Uvo started chuckling.

His mirth was a low deep rumble before he barked, loud and reverberating against the whole cabin.

“Just admit it!” He grinned. Other Spiders were smiling infectiously from his energy.

“Phinks a scaredy cat.” Feitan covered his lips with his cloth, his amusement obvious underneath.

Phinks blushed bright pink.

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Am not.”

“Boss.”

When Machi’s voice calmly interjected, Chrollo followed to where she was pointing. The thing presented what should have been unrecognizable, like the totally alien creatures they were used to, devoid of any relation to his visual library and far from his imagination. They had seen many things. This creature before him looked like them however; it looked human.

As if the computer read his thoughts it described in an automated voice. “Kurta: Humanoid.”

The display turned in slow motion, showing their target from all angles of blue holographic light. He stepped around the image as if to see what was special about them, about these people if they were human. Chrollo couldn’t find anything of interest beyond the curiously patterned clothing and the short stature.

“What else?”

Shalnark laughed as he typed quickly and checked. “You’ll never believe this, Danchou. They’re a part of the Congress.”

Chrollo blinked.

“They’re sentient?”

Shalnark nodded emphatically.

The spider slacked, he didn’t expect that.

“Yeah, but they’ve pulled back from the contract… The Congress has them listed for being intelligent but Lukso has renounced all association with technology and interstellar flight. No one has visited the planet in decades.”

Chrollo hummed.

“They don’t allow visitors, not even tourists.” Shalnark shrugged. “Not very friendly people to me.”

Chrollo wondered about that.

His eyes flickered to their weird clothes and doubted it. Why would they choose to repeal? Compared to his planet, Ryuusegai was not even considered a part of the Congress, much less a place to exchange technological discoveries. It was a trash planet where people dumped the things they didn’t want floating in the solar system. Chrollo knew that Lukso Province was a beautiful place. Why would they want to hide it?

Chrollo turned the thought over further but he couldn’t understand or relate.

“Well, there’s one more thing,” Shalnark trailed as he was focused on his bright screen. “There’s no information on them apparently. All their history was deleted. No one has found a Kurta or seen one in spin years.”

That was interesting.

“Are we going?” Machi asked boredly. Paku raised an eyebrow at him when he met her gaze.

He didn’t even need to think about it.

“Sure. I want to see what’s there,” he said, and waved the holographic off. Their automated system went quiet. Chrollo returned to his seat.

…

Warp-speed helped them teleport to the new solar system in record time like always.

This system was quiet. All of space was, but this one in particular was not as bright or crowded, only five planets orbited their star, three that could sustain life. Chrollo would say that it was peaceful.

With multiple exoplanets in a single system, he knew the other two worlds were similarly valuable but not enough to develop intelligent life, nor hold something of interest to him. They’d probably make for good mining planets. Apparently the Kurta were a single clan that lived in accordance with nature, refusing to mine their home to make the technology they were capable of. Chrollo didn’t understand it but he didn’t care too much. He would figure it out soon enough.

Chrollo cruised the ship slowly, circling around the planet in question at his leisure.

From his position it was mostly arboreal, with occasional plains for herd feeding. The Kurta were all vegetarian. They worked with nature despite being the apex predator of their planet, only consuming the minimum. They had a few natural predators too, certain aquatic animals that would hunt them should they leave their wooden ships. Chrollo was curious about how the Kurta would still use those ancient technologies, and why.

If they were given the chance to travel the universe, why would they give it up? Chrollo didn’t understand it. The Kurta willingly chose not to explore. He wondered then if he was missing something important… what could they have that the rest of the universe didn’t?

…

They landed in .2 clicks.

The planet was a paradise.

They stood in the middle of a great prairie, the plush grasses soft and wispy against his ankles. Chrollo looked up at the forest before him, tall and ominous like a gate. These trees were taller than any natural structure he’s seen and served as veritable mountains. His crew stood in awed silence while Chrollo tried to figure out how best to breach the forest and find their target.

When Shalnark whistled at the awesome sight, Chrollo turned to him.

Shal shrugged at his open look. “I did say no one could find them.”

Machi nodded slowly. “Maybe this is why...”

Feitan scoffed. “How hard can it be, if they have no tech?”

Paku shook her head. “That’s what makes it worse.”

Chrollo looked at his right hand spider before closing his eyes in thought. “Paku’s right. There’s no service here.”

_Why didn’t I realize?..._

“This planet’s made up of a natural de-emissions mineral, blocking all signals. There’s two other exoplanets. We might be on the wrong one.”

Machi blinked and Feitan frowned.

“You mean we have to check all three of them?!” Nobunaga gaped.

“Danchou!! Allow me, Danchou, I’ll find them.” Uvo grinned excitedly.

Chrollo’s eyes crinkled and warmed.

His gaze returned to the trees. “I appreciate the enthusiasm but I say its best we stay as a group. This wasn’t done in accident. The choice was deliberate. There’s reason to believe they have something hidden in store. I’m not convinced that they renounced all technology, they must have something left to stay hidden for so long.” he mused aloud.

Uvo shivered at his words and Chrollo thought it was the wind.

“Cold?”

The man was fond of a foxbear fur that he used to dress himself, leaving his chest uncovered. Uvo was shuddering and Chrollo was curious.

“Danchou…” his voice trembled. The Spider leader turned to him.

“What is it?”

It wasn’t until his spider lifted his gaze that he could see the sheer delight thrumming through the man, infectious and beautiful.

“Aren’t you happy...? We get to fight things that can fight back…” Uvo said, his smile nearly breaking his face. His lips were trembling, he was struggling to keep all the joy in. His eyes were shining.

While Chrollo had no qualms in restraining himself.

“Yes.” he shared his joy. “I am.”

…

The weather was perfect here. Sunlight filtered through the trees like the magical forests in his stories, catching the particles in the air like fairy dust. The leaves were thin and wispy and see-through, on this planet leaves were a watery blue, dancing lightly in the wind. Chrollo thought it was beautiful.

He felt like Adam and this was his Eden.

He already loved this planet the most. There was something about it. He felt as if he could stay here forever. The trees were tall but welcoming once they breached the forest, like great statues watching over them. He felt like he made the right choice in coming here.

Koltopi indicated to him by tugging lightly at his coat for his attention. This spider of his wasn’t much of a speaker but he didn’t mind.

“Yes?”

“I will go draw a map.” Chrollo blinked.

“You think that’s necessary?”

Koltopi nodded.

“That’s fine. We’ll take a break and stop at intervals.” Everyone turned at his sound. Nobunaga and Franklin separated from each other from when they were fighting again, and Feitan tisked at the spoiling of his race with Uvo. Chrollo was happy at seeing all his spiders together before him, he wished to take a picture of this moment.

…

After .3 hours of walking they still couldn’t find them.

Chrollo however expected that. He had been sure not to get lost. They left markers at every landmark and he had his spiders retrace their tracks. Because every map of the planet had been deleted, Chrollo had to make do with what he’d been given and start one from scratch. Koltopi drew an active map of the place at every break before sundown.

He crouched and asked his spider of their input.

“Anything?”

Koltopi shook his head.

Chrollo thought about it.

“Do you think there’s something wrong with the trees?” They both looked up.

“Maybe. Mostly the light patterns here. I’m having trouble understanding where is their polar North. Maybe they have a different polar system.” Chrollo hummed appreciatively.

“In 30 clicks, I can tell you.”

The Spider leader nodded.

 

“I’ll give you an hour.”

…

Even with a developing map of the place, Chrollo and his spiders still couldn’t find them. The sun was down, they had to wait until tomorrow. Empty handed, they returned to their ship. Chrollo was a little disappointed. Maybe this planet was empty.

…

Their first night in Lukso had a blood moon. Unique to their planetary system, their moon was made up of a mineral that oxidized in space into a robust red color. It was quite striking. This planet’s insects were attracted to the light of their ship and the blood red moon, flitting wildly in the air above them.

Chrollo was grateful and appreciative of the lunar object as its orange light led them in the dark. He loved looking at it. The light washed upon his face warmly, despite the fact that it was night. It was a beacon for his spiders, welcoming and telling.

If they needed direction, the moon would light their way to their target, Chrollo only had to look up. So long as he had this red in his path they could never fail. He was so focused on the brightness of the moon that he didn’t notice something red flicker in the corner of his sight. He had thought it was his eyes adjusting, that it was his imagination. When he decided to shift his gaze he realized that the light was real and blinking.

Animal eyes… ? he wondered as it flickered in and out of existence. Chrollo watched. But the more he watched the more he was confused as to what was happening.

“Koltopi.”

“Yes.”

“The polarity is confounding you, is it?” he said facing the dark forest.

Koltopi cocked his head, long hair slipping against his clothes audibly.

Chrollo already had a plan. “Uvo. I want you to throw one of our flares as far as you possible can. Can you do that for me?” he asked with wide eyes in the dark and his spider nodded enthusiastically.

 

Koltopi’s eyes widened and Uvo cheered and roared.

The flare arced across the night sky. Both lights met. Koltopi was right, it must have something to do with the atmosphere. At the meeting point of both lights, they clashed, creating a flash in the middle of the sky like a beacon. The whole forest was bright.

It was only for a split second but it was long enough that he could see everything, and he could approximately pinpoint the other light source. It must be a laser that attracted and connected… from somewhere northwest of them, directly pointed at the sky. Chrollo smiled.

 

(Looks like they didn’t give up their technology after all.)

…

They ran.

His spiders needed to move quick. If they were to catch the Kurta, they needed to reach them before the Kurta realize that the blast wasn’t an idle accident. Before they realize someone else was on their planet with them. Chrollo and his spiders moved quietly through the trees, making sure not to leave any tracks. They kept in a tight formation and focused their goal on reaching that light source, nothing else.

They found the village. It was a small space deep in the forest made up of huts and makeshift wooden shacks, but there was no red light to be found. Was he imagining things? Who was that light? This village was poor, poorer than his home back on Ryuusegai and everybody in it was sleeping peacefully. They were no better than his people on his home planet; they were exactly like him. It turned out the Kurta didn’t have any technology after all.

…

Chrollo was greatly disappointed by what he saw.

Some greater being must’ve led him here… because these people had nothing. When he learned of this fact he grew upset. He was frustrated that despite all the land all around them, they chose to forsake it. He searched and he searched for something that he must’ve been looking for, only to come here to this planet empty. He turned the whole village over in the search for the thing he was most looking for, and was robbed of his expectations.

It was quick.

…

It was their exact isolation that in their time of need they couldn’t call for help.

Without technology, the Kurta couldn’t fight back. Chrollo and his spiders of twelve massacred 128 people. He had his spiders raid their houses for anything of value before they leave, as only antiquities would be of worth from here. Chrollo himself rolled a decapitated head to get at a single earring dangling from the flap… its gold base secured tightly to the hole, while the short chain swung a single encrusted amethyst.

This thing was the only thing worth of value in this whole planet and he was disappointed. He had came here for nothing. Chrollo scoffed. He turned the head back over and ordered his spiders to keep looking.

…

When he came here the village was small, idyllic, quaint and peaceful. Now it was a hell.

Chrollo left it as it is. This planet would take care of itself. Soon rains would dampen out the village flames and predators would pick at the bodies; it was for the best. Chrollo ordered his spiders to return ship.

By the time they made it back it was dawn again. Chrollo had his spiders store all the valuables they stole in the ship. The Spider leader started the engine and the spacecraft gave a rumbling hum that shook the grasses beneath them. They took off in an instant, displacing a mark on the earth where they left, the speed of their ship cutting through the developing clouds.

Soon they were in space again. He set a course for a business planet in Xorbia, to sell the stuff they found before going on to their next target. As he typed in the coordinates there was a thump in the back of their ship, loud enough to make him blink.

Shizuku voiced all their thoughts aloud. “Did you guys hear that?”

Feitan tucked his hands into his sleeves. “Maybe it was Uvo.”

Chrollo paused what he was doing and rose quietly.

“I’ll go check what it is,” he offered to his troupe with a warm smile. As he left, he nodded to Pakunoda to take first helm.

…

It was his spider. By the time he made it to the back of their ship he could see what the problem was.

Uvo was held hostage… by some kid. Humanoid, juvenile, with short blond hair, Chrollo first thought it was female. The kid had their back turned to him while they fought with Uvo, causing more thumps and shaking in the process as his spider didn’t hold back. Chrollo messaged Shal to bring some of the troupe over for backup, but to approach them silently.

When he entered the room, he caught the attention of both individuals. The kid’s eyes whipped to him. They were scarlet when angry, bright and swirling with an emotion like fiery stars. Chrollo was caught off-guard by the anomaly. It must’ve turned out that these eyes can also grant superhuman strength, enough to overpower an adult 5 times his size.

When the kid screamed at him in a foreign language he realized with a clarity what the solution was.

Chrollo crouched down to a squat and kept his attention on the young intruder.

“Uvo.”

His spider was chuckling lowly through the blood dribbling down his lips, and coughed.

“Danchou… I knew you’d save me,” he grinned a gruesome stretch with bright red teeth.

Chrollo softly smiled.

“I didn’t see the little guy there, knocked me right off – ! – my feet.” Uvo lurched and hacked thick globules of blood until red began to pool on the floor.

Chrollo closed his eyes to keep the mirth in. He could tell the kid was growing frustrated and panicked by their calm voices and the amusement he could sense in their emotions, which was triggering off all of his reflex signals.

“Uvo. Are you hurt?”

His spider laughed.

At the sound the kid only yelled louder, pointing and shoving and gesturing wildly.

 _Stay back!,_ he seemed to say while Chrollo ignored the warning to discuss with his spider what to do next.

“Danchou…” Uvo gurgled blood and spat. “I think he’s scared.”

Chrollo nodded in agreement. “He must be a survivor from the Kurta.”

“We missed one.”

“He was following us.” Chrollo stared at the boy intently. “It’s his home territory, it’s only to be expected.”

The Spider leader came closer.

At his movements the kid growled and held something to Uvo’s heart, which was as far as he could reach while still inflicting a mortal threat.

Chrollo guessed that their anatomy was the same, the Kurta clan and humans. He guessed that the boy was smart enough to figure that out, and assume their weakest points. But what he didn’t know was why the boy hesitated. Despite their size it was clear that he was strong enough to stop Uvo, he could be strong enough to kill them both. Chrollo carried no weapon. Maybe the boy was uncertain of his strength?

The Kurta boy didn’t know of the back-up he had hiding with weapons but that was beside the point. He decided to test him.

Chrollo prompted him.

He gestured at the kid with his head, inclining to his spider. “Do it,” he said.

Uvo laughed.

His spider chuckled until he choked on blood, hacking and vomiting reflexively.

“That’s what I said! Do you think he understands?”

The boy was confused at their exuberant interaction, growing more concerned as they discussed with each other. His beautiful eyes flitted between the two of them.

Chrollo watched coolly as the kid grew horrified and pale in the face, stepping both himself and his hostage back. “I think he knows. But the Kurta were a pacifistic people, they’re not predisposed to violence.”

He made a motion with his hands and his other spiders lying in wait came forward.

At the sight of more people the kid only grew more desperate.

Seeing himself outnumbered made him curse and yell at them louder.

Feitan was smaller than the Kurta. “This kid beat you Uvo? Sad.” He shook his head.

Uvo’s hair fell in his face, his red lips shiny and curled grotesquely. “Aa… somebody kill me now.”

Shalnark barked a laugh.

“I guess we underestimated them. That’s a good thing, right?”

“Danchou, what do you want us to do?” Machi asked.

“Nothing. The Kurta will do it himself.” Chrollo kneeled and offered him another chance. “Go ahead. Kill him.” he stared at the boy intensely.

It seemed that the Kurta was intelligent and knew exactly what he was asking, looking directly into his eyes he understood. He had the intelligence but he hadn’t developed the emotional capacity to kill someone, because he had hesitated. He was just a kid. His hands shook with terror and his beautiful eyes were crying profusely. Tears ran down his cheeks in streams, the boy hiccupped and sobbed. He was so scared.

And yet through it all the boy held on with such a determination Chrollo hadn’t seen before. Chrollo waited.

The Kurta wavered and shook his head, blond strands fear-soaked and sticking to him. His whole body shook violently. Uvo could feel his hesitation and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. The Kurta jumped at the sound of his voice. “It’s okay… if you don’t kill me we’ll kill you.” The boy looked at him with widened eyes.

Next thing he knew, somebody knocked him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lukso Province, the 39th annual.

The boy ran quickly through the forest.

He was excited to try something new this time, maybe this time it’ll work. Maybe today will be the day that he’d find them. Kurapika was so excited about his discovery that he couldn’t wait to tell his best friend all about it, though he’d be punished if he made Pairo stay up late again. So he decided to try it out for himself. Instead of making his friend come with him he ran alone in the darkness, his flats padding lightly against familiar marked paths.

His mother would scold him for venturing alone in the dark but he was determined to see this through – he’s waited years for this. The whole village called him a stubborn delinquent but he didn’t care what they thought, he was going to be the first to contact people from outer space.

On Lukso, first contact was strictly forbidden. Their people had settled here. About 60 annuals ago the Kurta founded this planet far deep into the Xota District, after having been nomadic for centuries. They settled here after a dispute that no one wanted to talk about, no matter how many times Kurapika had asked his mom; she had told him that it was an old struggle over what was best for their people, and one elder won. The Kurta had escaped here to Lukso, tired of fighting amongst themselves and ready for a time of peace; they welcomed isolating themselves into this pocket of space, forgoing all contact with the rest of Congress. They thought it was best. 

Kurapika didn’t agree of course, and he shared his thoughts audibly. He was a very outspoken boy. When he told the elders what he was thinking, they punished him for his thoughts. His mom was able to defend him for being a child and she argued that he had made a mistake, he had spoke before his turn and was only being his age; she begged the elders to have mercy. They held off on their punishment in honor of her plea but Kurapika knew his mom wouldn’t be able to protect him anymore. The moment he turned 12 he would be liable for any dissention and open subject to banishment. Kurapika feared that, exile was one of the worst punishments to happen in his tribe. 

Even though their planet was safe, it was hell to be alone. Without the tribe you are nothing. In a world where they were the only people, it was easy to remain under a single person’s control. The Kurta were a close-knit group and quite conservative, it was thanks to that and a widespread change in philosophy that led to their settling.

Still, Kurapika decided to do what he believed anyway, taking more precautions to slip out in secret under their radar.

He was curious about the outside worlds and Pairo shared his curiosity as well. So it couldn’t be that bad. They would go out at night and make star charts together. They worked with as little tech as they could scrounge up, things that he stole from the elder’s archives and taught himself to use; his mom was against it but didn’t say nothing of the subject, but Pairo’s mom was against it even more. Kurapika tried to hide from her dislike of him. Ever since he and Pairo had become best friends, she blamed him for Pairo’s worsening sight, their stargazing together being the criminal reason.

That’s why this time he decided it would be best if he went by himself. Kurapika ran.

When he finally reached to their secret hiding place, Kurapika smiled. He made it. He was in time for their full moon.

On their planet all phases cycled within one day, the moon making a full rotation. When their moon was brightest it was the darkest time at night. It was the worst time to watch the stars as the reflective light from their moon blotted out all signs from other astral bodies. But Kurapika needed the light anyway, to set up his materials.

While he was setting up the laser, admittedly he got bored. It was boring without Pairo here. Exploring was a lot more fun when you had somebody to talk to. It was hard for Kurapika to keep his eyelids open, staying up late was worse by himself, as he was only twelve and this was abnormally past his bedtime; he struggled to keep himself focused, blinking dimly through his goggles. Kurapika focused the lens to blot out as much of their moon’s light as he could, aiming the laser into the sky – he did so both to name his constellations as well as to satisfy the hope that something would reflect back. 

This night something did.

…

The blast blinded him at first. Kurapika blinked and in the split time of a second his whole world was bright white. He groaned and swiftly yanked the goggles off his face, blinking rapidly. What the hell was that? His eyes flitted beneath a scrunched up face and thought quickly what this could mean. He could have hit some shiny rock in the sky, a meteorite to cause a reaction like this. But the odds of that were next to impossible, and wouldn’t make such an exaggerated response. This was too convenient.

Something must have responded back.

…

When he heard the first screams, Kurapika ran.

The sound pierced through the night. It was filled with a deep, knowing horror, aware and conscious. It didn’t sound like an animal. Most of the animals here swiftly gave up fight when caught under the jaws of a predator, at their deathbeds they didn’t scream much. They struggled and maybe bleated pitifully if they were juvenile, but most froze under shock and didn’t put up a struggle as they were eaten alive. This scream was a cold shock for him, jolting him awake with its viscerality and eerily deeply familiar. Down to his core, he felt like he could understand it. The sound was instinctive.

After it came it fell silent, just as quick. Like it was abruptly cut short. Everything was quiet, then-

“ _Stop! Please!_ ”

Something was wrong.

…

Kurapika could feel something go wrong... he could feel the change in the air. At first he was excited, so excited to have found somebody respond back, to have found a light. But now he felt like he made a big mistake.

Against his instincts he ran back to his village.

It was clear the screams were coming from there as he could recognize his people’s voices. They were growing louder and plenty. Many people were screaming at once. Most of them were cut short only to be replaced by others, and the sounds were beginning to blend into each other frantically like a storm. As he ran Kurapika could only think of his mom and his best friend, the latter of which couldn’t run very well due to a tree accident in the past, not that Pairo was the type to run anyway. He was the one that took the hit from the accident for him, pushing Kurapika out of the way when a windy rainstorm fell one of their trees too close. 

This time surely he’d-

…

Kurapika woke up.

The first thing he did was blink from his surroundings, reeling from the bright fluorescent lighting. He tried to rub at his eyes. But his hands were tied behind his back, chained, and Kurapika shook at the things curiously. He was inquisitive about the clinking metallic sound, the same sound ringing through his head like an alarm… he raised his head to see what it was only to bang himself on something above him. Kurapika groaned, falling back to his position while his whole world swirled. He began to remember what had happened that night… slowly, recalling with a clarity… until it was too late. He was too late to pretend to be asleep, Kurapika banged his head again at the sudden realization, alerting to his captors that he was awake.

“He’s awake.” It was the glasses woman that knocked him unconscious voice.

Kurapika groaned and turned sluggishly on the cold hard ground.

One of the aliens came closer. “Wow, I guess it’s true, his eyes do turn different colors.” When they tried to reach for his face, Kurapika recoiled sharply.

He didn’t notice that he was screaming.

Kurapika hit his head again against whatever it was imprisoning him but he couldn’t register the pain. Only fear. His eyes flickered between the hand before him and the sword another pulled out in reaction to his noise, growing frantic. 

He panted desperately, waiting to end up like his people.

The thing that tried to reach for him raised his hands in surrender, backing away slowly while one of them began to laugh.

It was the far one in the back that chuckled. Kurapika could understand the noise was mocking his predicament. He was the one who had found him first, back when he tried to kill that mountain man; the guy that wanted him to kill his own comrade. Kurapika could guess by the way the others were positioned around him that he was their leader.

“-voice on him. Surprised me too. He may not understand our language but he sure knows how to make himself known.” The man squatted to his level without getting any closer to him. Kurapika was unnerved by the look in his dark eyes. “How much do you think he’s worth?”

“Gotta be at least a million.”

“Depends on where we sell him.”

“Huh? No one knows who the Kurta are anymore.” That was the woman.

Her words made everyone suddenly silent and Kurapika feared for what she said. He didn’t understand what they were saying about him. All he knew was that their leader narrowed his gaze at her words, chilling him with his look.

“Throw him out!” The shout from the guy that pulled a sword startled him.

“No.”

“Why not, Fei!”

“Danchou wants him.”

“Both of you are not wrong. I still want to sell him. But Shizuku is right, how can we sell somebody that doesn’t exist? How much is lost clan even worth…” he murmured to himself, thinking and putting his hands into his pockets. He rose. He seemed to come to a conclusion because the man looked at him at the end, close enough to reach even as Kurapika turned his face stiffly away.

His reaction must’ve made his decision.

“Ah, I was wrong. They do now.”

The blond cocked his hip. “You think they were able to call for help?”

“No. But it doesn’t matter. Once everyone finds out what we’ve done it won’t matter if they were previously lost to the universe.” Kurapika stilled when the man pulled out a device that he recognized, taking a picture of him suddenly. 

He continued, tapping at the device. “The Congress didn’t care so long as our targets were non-sentient. But if our targets were like them… They should be here shortly.”

…

It was clear that they had come to a decision. Most of the aliens including their leader had left, but he wasn’t allowed the luxury of being alone. He was watched under two keepers, a pink haired woman reading a thin book and a man covered head to toe in bandages - Kurapika couldn’t even see the man’s face. He was so eerily still, Kurapika thought that maybe that was the reason... so uncannily still and foreign, he- He tried to stop it from happening but he couldn’t _stop_. He was just so tired. His keepers reacted nothing to his tears and the sounds he was making, they were so distant it made him want to cry even harder. Kurapika tried to stay quiet so as not to anger them but he didn’t have the alone time to react; he was just so stressed. He missed his mom and his best friend. Kurapika knew in that moment as he was tied in a ship… that he was so far from home, he could never find his way back again.

…

“!?!” Kurapika jolted.

Something was happening. They were landing.

Somebody grabbed him before they could begin the turbulent landing, cinching his arm and wrist tightly. He felt small and weak like a toy. If the short man in black wished it Kurapika knew he could break his wrist. Kurapika had unfortunately proven that his own threats were empty. The boy winced in pain but knew that if it wasn’t for his clan’s murderer he couldn’t survive the way the ship fell through the thick atmosphere, blazing through like a meteor. He tried to ignore the pain and balance himself, Kurapika squeezed his eyes tightly from the pressure building in his ears. 

When they landed, the sheer force of their landing completely wrecked him. Kurapika stumbled. He yelped when he was pulled up against his will and summarily dragged to the front. He struggled trying to follow along to his captor’s fast pace, terrified of the image of their unrelenting back. When they stepped off the platform, he was thrown into unknown territory, his gaze instantly caught by this strange, strange world.

The man passed him off to his partner with a “here” but Kurapika couldn’t pay attention to their words, so captivated was he by his new surroundings. 

This place was nothing like Lukso. He couldn’t see a single tree in sight. The air was dank and wet and stifling him like a scratchy blanket, it was hard to breathe. Where they were it must have been evening or night because it was dark he could barely see through the fog. The planet’s atmosphere was so laden with smoke that he almost didn’t know what he was looking at. But he couldn’t mistake it. 

Structures taller than his home planet’s trees stood before them and Kurapika instinctively knew they were not organic. They must’ve been manmade but he couldn’t conceptualize _how_. This planet’s air was unclean especially around the height of the structures, so tall that even if he stretched his neck he couldn’t see the top, it was too high. Kurapika hated the air and the atmosphere here, dirty and stuffy and making his chest hurt and cough. His eyes teared up at the atmosphere.

But his captors didn’t seem to mind the air of this world at all and continued talking amongst themselves about their next move.

“We’ll split into groups. We find the nearest buyer and exchange prices. I don’t care about expense, make sure his value grows. This is just advertisement.” They nodded while Kurapika coughed.

His keeper gestured. “Oi, Danchou, he’s getting sick.”

Their leader turned to look at him.

He felt uncomfortable and even worse under his stare. Kurapika stepped back when the man crouched to his level. But the man was surprisingly gentle with him, patient for the chance to lay the back of his hand on his forehead, checking for something while Kurapika curled into himself. Their leader waited quietly for something that Kurapika didn’t understand, while his eyes swirled and brightened. 

After it was over and he was satisfied, the man smiled at his restraint and his submissive compliance. He was pleased with him. Kurapika hated it when his eyes turned cruelly soft. “He’s fine. If anything happens to him, let me know. This is his first time away from home so we should be extra gentle with him. I’ll look into getting the universal vaccine.” Their leader turned away.

With those words and an unforgiving push, he made his first step into a new world.

…

After some time of walking around, Kurapika learned where he was and what his keepers intended to do with him. This was one of those “business planets” Kurapika had read about those.

Completely structured around the exchange of goods, it was a planet sized marketplace. _Everything_ could be found here. Neon light strips lit up the streets of this Chinese-like downtown while crowds of aliens frequented its wares. People swiftly walked passed them without giving them a second glance; nobody noticed a kidnapped boy. He was lead through like a domesticated pet on a leash, and nobody noticed the way his keeper jerked the restraints on his neck, leaving painful red marks. They figured he was simply one of the wares. 

Kurapika hated it here. So crowded and dirty was this cruel place, populated of only buyers and sellers. He didn’t wish to be sold. He wasn’t an object that his keepers thought of him as, he was his own person.

Even if the aliens around him were curious, not concerned but curious, Kurapika had no way of explaining himself and his situation. He could not ask for help. He couldn’t understand them and they couldn’t understand him, even if he screamed no one could hear him and he would only be thought of more as an animal.

Kurapika was alone. The thought made him ache with despair; his chest seized and tightened. He was so devastated his tears welled up and he stumbled when his leash was pulled. 

His keeper with no eyebrows turned to him, concerned for their product. 

“Oi, what’s wrong?”

Glasses woman spoke. “He’s crying.”

Short man smiled cruelly. “Crybaby.”

“Danchou said we have to be gentle with him!”

“You’re the one pulling him too hard.”

No eyebrows turned bright red and Kurapika flinched when he came closer.

“Hey, hold still, I’m not going to hurt you,” his softened tone did nothing to appease him when he brought his hands to his neck, fidgeting with Kurapika’s restraints. Kurapika panicked, breathing rapidly in fear. He watched avidly and worried that the man was going to choke him out of anger from his slow stumbling. His eyes began to glow red by instinct, while the man struggled with his restraints.

The short man drawled. “Hurry up, too slow.”

“I'm trying…” His browless forehead furrowed strongly. When he pulled out a blade Kurapika recognized with wide eyes, Kurapika began to struggle.

“Hey, hey, I'm not trying to hurt you, let me just-” the boy fought back more wildly. The man quickly cut the rope around his neck. Hoping to explain himself, no-eyebrows offered him the rope in question. “See, I was just-”

But Kurapika was gone.

…

The Kurta didn’t look back to observe his captors’ reaction but if he did he would see them stand around dumbly and stare at the path that he made.

Shizuku blinked. “Aa. He escaped.”

Feitan murmured. “Good going, stupid.”

Phinks gaped and closed his mouth.

Shal was the first to recover. “Well, we have to get him back,” he turned to his friends.

Shizuku pushed up her glasses. “Shouldn’t we tell Danchou?”

Phinks blanched. “Wait, wait Shizu.”

Feitan smirked. “Yes, I agree.”

Phinks was desperate, pleading openly with his hands. “Wait. Let’s just get him back before we have to tell Danchou, there’s no need. I mean how far can a kid hide?”

Shizuku cocked her head. “Didn’t you see what he did to Uvo?”

Feitan grinned roguishly.

“I vote that Phinks is the one that has to get him back.”

Shizuku nodded. “Mm. I agree.”

“What?!”

“If you lose him, you get him.”

Shal just laughed heartily and scratched the back of his head. 

“Maa… If you don’t want us to tell Danchou you better hurry. He just turned the corner.”

…

Kurapika ran.

He didn't care or notice where he just tried to put some distance in between them. Kurapika bolted. Before he could know where he was going he needed to make space and get away from their reach and eyesight. Kurapika hoped to find a place where they couldn’t find him, but he couldn’t _think_ , he’d think about what he was going to do afterward later. 

He chose a skinny alley hidden between two of the tall structures and barely wide enough that he could fit through. He fit. It’d be impossible for his adult captors to squeeze through here. 

Closed between two unimaginable buildings and claustrophobic on all sides the past few hours finally reared their head on him. Alone; alone and cold in a strange world, Kurapika wept. 

He had managed to escape but now he was completely lost. 

This place was so foreign… and it would be his new home now, he had no where else to go. He had no home to go back to. He didn’t know where he was, what language everyone was speaking and who any of these creatures were, he had never seen people like this before. When something rustled in the alley beside him he startled, and he didn’t have the luxury to cry anymore he started running. 

Kurapika ran so fast from his fears that he bumped into a new one.

This alien was different. Bigger and taller. It’s head was lizard-like and its scales were wet upon its skin, lubricated with a sort of mucus. Slimy and sticky and drooling in excess from him, Kurapika backed a step. The reptilian blinked at him slowly, its single yellow eye flitting rapidly across his every motion. The eye was doublelidded and dumb, blinking heavily at him like a prehistoric predator; Kurapika felt small and hesitated. 

“%$&(*?”

It’s voice screeched like a raptor. Kurapika knew intellectually that the alien wasn’t being hostile with him, it only cawed in surprise but he panicked. He couldn’t understand a thing. Once again, Kurapika ran.

His one chance to ask for help and he squandered it, hopeless tears streaming down his face.

When he found the leader again he didn’t hesitate. 

He threw his arms around the man's neck when the leader crouched in response to his approach.

 _Killer, killer,_ Kurapika cried. _Please, don’t leave me here-_ he was inconsolable.

“... Danchou?”

The man was surprised but he didn’t hesitate to lift Kurapika up in his arms.

Kurapika was so light in his hands... his clan's killer was ironically gentle. The man rubbed at his back, his palm large and warm while Kurapika’s instincts were screaming at him. _Danger!_ they told him but there was nowhere else that was safe. Only his captors looked familiar, the most like his people.

The singular thought was so sickening, he wanted to throw up. But the sight of a black fur coat in the crowds… Kurapika finally realized.

He was stupid to have run away. The Kurta boy wasn't so old as to survive for himself; he was thrown onto another planet - no matter if they were his killers Kurapika needed them. The realization was cold but telling, apparent in the way the leader's arm tightened. He was just too much of a kid to have realized it from the start. 

He needed them, even if he didn't want it. He couldn’t escape; he had no choice. They must've known that, only he was the one who couldn't see the situation for what it was from the start. If asked, Kurapika couldn’t explain it in words but he wasn't so young not to understand why this was _wrong_.

He wailed into the leader's neck, bunching a fistful of collar in despair. In that moment, Kurapika hated himself. He clutched and batted at him desperately, torn between using his strength and needing-

He broke and _sobbed_ when their leader made soothing sounds.

“Shh, I know, I know…” he could hear the warmth in the man's voice. Against the length of his hair, he could feel his lips smile. Kurapika fought wildly in his arms, refusing and inconsolable. But the man only pulled him in tighter.

He held him close and murmured soft nothings into his hair, whispering against the strands even as Kurapika struggled.

Kurapika gasped wet sobs and hiccupped, feeling disgusted with himself.

One of his subordinates spoke. “What happened?”

His voice rumbled deeply next to his ear. “...I'm not too sure what brought this on neither. Message Shal and ask him what happened. In the meantime, gather everyone back to ship, we're leaving.”

“We are?” Sword man was surprised. 

The pink-haired woman raised an eyebrow. “Didn't you say you want to sell him?”

The leader thought about it.

He raked a hand through his hair, gripping the blond strands before pulling his face off his neck.

The man's eyes were horrible as they stared into his. Kurapika could see a reflection of himself into the darkness, and they were close enough that his own eyes gave a soft orange glow onto the other man's skin. Their leader watched consumingly, gaze flitting across his sore red face. He watched him until Kurapika couldn’t bear to look at him anymore, turning his gaze from his inspection.

Somehow Kurapika understood, that in that moment he could never be free again.

“No.” their leader smiled, he could hear it in his voice. Later, he would learn that his name was Chrollo. “I think I found what I've been looking for.”


End file.
